Four Kisses And A Confession
by HanaritsuKrizza
Summary: If the first time was a simple peck, the second time was a legit kiss, and the third time was a make out session, what would the fourth time be?


_I do not own Boku no Hero Academia_.

Note: This fic's concept resembles my other fic but only slightly. (Lip Locked, a Pandora Hearts fanfiction) Also, this is QUIRKLESS AU.

* * *

 **...**

It happened for the first time in the locker room right before the P.E. class.

The rest of the 1A boys had finished changing and were leaving one by one when Todoroki found himself getting pinned at the wall of lockers just a few meters from the exit. Apparently, it became a normal sight for their classmates that the two of them would clash at any given opportunity so they only turned a blind eye at the scene.

Bakugou was grabbing a handful of his shirt collar as he looked upwards to meet his gaze and if not for the clear hatred on his eyes, Todoroki would have chuckled at the fact that no matter how hostile the blond would like to appear, he still lacked menace due to their obvious height difference.

Todoroki would proudly admit that their present standpoint was his own doing. Honestly, it was easy. He succeeded on aggravating the blond with only a few words of challenge and a little insult to pitch in. And because of his predictable reactions and calculable counter attacks, Todoroki had learned how to manipulate him.

If he was asked why he was doing this, he would say because it was fun. He was interested with the blond, to say the least, and he wanted to have his attention as much as Bakugou had his.

In Todoroki's eyes, Bakugou Katsuki was a dazzling being. His existence is loud and boisterous but magnificent and beautiful. He always had a one-sided rivalry with Todoroki and was regularly declaring his intentions of claiming the top spot in their class. His overall presence was a bit too rambunctious to his liking and his personality was the complete opposite of his.

However, just like how the positive and negative energy were attracted to each other, Todoroki discovered that he was, in reality, attracted to the blond.

"Alright guys, that's enough for today, you're gonna be late in class," one of their classmate said before stepping out, leaving only the two of them alone.

Todoroki was still looking down on him, though only in a literal sense, as he watched how the blond turned his face to the side and clicked his tongue in annoyance. He pondered how their suggestive position would look in the eyes of someone who didn't know any better. Releasing a silent smirk, Todoroki leaned his head down in a way that would make their eyes leveled to each other, closer to the face of the unsuspecting blond.

Initially, he weighed down the pros and cons of the act that he was about to perform. He expected to be cursed and verbally attacked, like how he was everytime he teased the blond except, with double vigor. He might even get hit, maybe a punch or a jab. Or, he might finally, truly become hated on a certain level. Nevertheless, he figured it would be all worth it once he received the desired prize.

"Ah," Todoroki uttered, making sure that his tone would evoke a reaction from the blond and would drive him to turn his way.

And just exactly how he foreseened it, the blond shifted back to face him that resulted their lips to meet.

At first, Bakugou stiffened, his movements stilled and his eyes reamed. An abundant pause surfaced for a while and when realization hit him, he hastily backed away and instantaneously blushed. He blinked once, twice, and a few more times before he began to wipe his lips with so much force that could hurt him had he continued. And ultimately, he let out a series of swearing.

Todoroki, on the other hand, was feigning innocence. His shocked eyes and lips that were formed into a small 'o' summated his pretensions and farthered his dissimilation of pointing fingers and placing the blame on him.

"You kissed me," he said in a way that sounded like it was some kind of an unbelievable phenomenon.

"What?! You know I fucking didn't!"

"But you just did."

Bakugou kept a safe distance from him. The flush on his cheeks still visible and the wrinkles on his forehead still not easing. "Fuck you! I said I didn't. That was… Fuck you, bastard!" He glared one last time at him before he hurriedly left, the sound of the slamming door echoing throughout the room.

Todoroki let a small laugh escape his lips as he, as well, made his way to their class. The blond didn't know how exactly to react to the thing that just occured. He probably knew that it was Todoroki's exploit, but he was either too prideful to admit it or too ashamed to acknowledged it as a kiss.

 _He's too cute._

For the rest of the P.E. class, Bakugou sported a faint blush on his cheeks and Todoroki couldn't help but smile.

.

* * *

.

When it happened for the second time, Todoroki was feeling shameless enough to actually demand a kiss from him.

A couple of minutes after the teacher dismissed them, Todoroki approached Bakugou.

"Bakugou, I want to repay you for the last time, let's kiss again."

He heard gasps and exclamations from their classmates who had yet to go home, but his eyes were fixated to the blond in front of him. Immediately after he spoked, Bakugou abruptly stood from his seat, not minding how his chair fell back with a loud thud.

"What the hell are you saying, asshole?" He was slightly blushing, a reaction that Todoroki noted came naturally whenever the blond got embarrassed.

"Well, you got to kiss me before, it's only fair that I get to kiss you, too."

Todoroki kept his face stoic and composed. It was an effective implication that he was not only teasing him and that he was sincere and serious.

Ever since that first time happened, though he could only label it as a slightest point of contact, Todoroki had been wanting to repeat it and if possible, progress it to the next level. Bakugou was just too adorable and his reactions were too addicting. He might even be getting smitten with him.

"Fuck off, bastard! That wasn't even a kiss. Get out of my way!"

"What do you mean it's not? Are you that unknowledgeable about kissing?" Todoroki asked, half relieved and half delighted that the blond's responses were exactly what he predicted.

"What the fuck? Who's unknowledgeable?" Bakugou was fuming. He was glaring at anyone who dared to snoop on them as he told them to _'fuck off and mind your own business!'_

"If you really aren't, then you would agree that it was a kiss, wouldn't you?"

Todoroki was aware of how smart Bakugou was, but rather than being stupid, he would say that the blond was naïve. Specifically in this kind of situations, his innocence about the matter and his inexperience were unconsciously showing and making him more prone to Todoroki's merriments.

"I'm telling you, that wasn't a kiss, you idiot bastard."

"It was, though."

"It fucking wasn't!"

"It was."

"Fine," Bakugou eventually said as they exchanged gazes, neither was willing to back down. "I'll show you what a fucking kiss is."

Todoroki had to bite the inside of his lip to prevent them from forming into a smile. Saying he was elated was an understatement, he was beyond blissful. Everything was going according to his plan and in conclusion, he could belatedly feel those lips for the second time.

He waited patiently as Bakugou sized him up. Although his eyes were shining with determination, he seemed hesitant to do it in front of their classmates. There was a significant pause as he contemplated whether to just get it done or find a more appropriate place, at least, that was what Todoroki thought.

When only three or four, apart from the two of them, were left inside the classroom, Bakugou took a hold if his collar on one hand while his other hand grabbed a notebook and positioned it to cover their side as he strenuously pulled Todoroki closer and kissed him.

Todoroki's eyes remained open, so were Bakugou's, their breathing stopping shortly and their lips pressing lightly. They stayed unmoving and just reveled at the feeling of being intimate like this without any distance obscuring them. Though in the end, Todoroki shut his eyes closed as he slowly propelled his lips to move.

He did an experimental nibble, brushing Bakugou's lower lip with his own and heedlessly tasting it. As if provoked, the blond retaliated with a gentle caress of his lips and tilted his head to the side so their noses wouldn't collide.

The kiss was slow and smooth, just exactly how Todoroki liked it to be. He could feel the heat the blond was emitting and the muted responses he was making from the kiss and it sent a delicious bubble to his stomach. It was like his heart was doing an extemporaneous flip over and over as his mind made a celebratory dance.

After a few minutes, Bakugou seemed to come back to his senses and he gradually pulled away, mildly pushing Todoroki off of him. "That," he started, the red on his lips plain and visible. He refused to meet Todoroki's eyes as his hand was still grasping his collar. "Is what you call a kiss, bastard."

At this point, Todoroki lost his eagerness to argue and just drank the sight in front of him. The blond's lids were still a little heavy as a result of being shut and his lips were glistening and lustrous. It took all his effort not to touch them again, lest the blond would really punch him hard.

"You look pretty like this," Todoroki let his tongue slipped as he voiced out his thoughts. Even though it was an honest compliment, the blond would surely take it as an offensive remark and truth to be told, he really did.

"The fuck, asshole?!" He forcefully shoved him out of his way as he persisted on spouting expletives on his way out, leaving Todoroki on his own.

.

* * *

.

Their third time was done without so much planning and argument.

It was the day when the two of them were both assigned to the cleaning duty and Todoroki had believed that it was fate's way of showing favoritism. Bakugou was unenthusiastically mopping the side of the floor where the teacher's desk was placed and Todoroki decided to make his way to him, not even bothering to give the blond a warning.

"Bakugou," he called, witnessing the involuntary flinch the blond just made due to being startled.

When he faced him, his brows were furrowed and he was scowling. But even then, Todoroki advanced to him and close the remaining distance between them.

"Don't you dare come near me," the blond said, alarmed and agitated.

Todoroki thought it was too late for that as Bakugou already had his back to the desk that severed all his futile attempts of furtherly backing away from him. They were both holding cleaning supplies with their hands and the room was still needed attending, but that didn't stop him from pressing his lips to Bakugou's and kissing him, again.

Bakugou did nothing to act an answer, at first. He was motionless and probably waiting for him to just stop, but Todoroki was eager. He was decided and was dead set on to impel him to respond, to reciprocate and to kiss him back.

To make that possible, he did something that undoubtedly drew out a reaction from the blond. Todoroki put his free hand on the desk beside Bakugou and with a premeditated efficacy, he bit the blond's lower lip and licked a stripe to pry them open. It caused the unresponsive blond to drop the mop he was holding and unthinkingly placed both of his hands on Todoroki's shoulder, giving it a slight strength in the process.

Bakugou gasped in complete astoundment and Todoroki instinctively grabbed the chance to enter his mouth. Using his tongue, he caressed every corner of the hot cavern and coaxed Bakugou to let his own tongue dance with his. Perhaps it was his insistent prodding, or maybe it was the irresistible urge to go with the flow that led to him to comply, but eventually, the blond gave in and kissed him back with equal fervor. Nevertheless, Todoroki sighed in contentment as he finally got what he wanted.

Their lips moved in synch, massaging and stroking each other as they relished the sensation of traversing as one. The tingle made his heartbeat set off louder, faster, and wilder as though it craved to come out of his ribcage. If this was how he felt, he wondered what Bakugou was currently experiencing inside of him when he was practically melting at the intensity of their kiss.

When Todoroki savored the softness of his mouth and gently sucked his tongue, Bakugou reflexively moaned, causing his heart to swell in pride for being the one to incite such a delicious sound from the blond. However, that, too, caused the blond to halt and pull away.

Under Todoroki's inspecting gaze, Bakugou's face could rival the redness of his eyes. His dazed eyes and swollen lips that were gleaming in moisture also added to the alluring effect he unknowingly donned. As an aftermath, Todoroki felt his own face flushing and heating up.

Both of them didn't speak as they tried to catch their own breaths, they only stared at each other's eyes as though they could communicate through them. It was the first time Todoroki became this excited and nervous at the same time and he yearned for it to last longer.

In that instant, Todoroki was hit with an understanding that when it came to Bakugou, he really had it bad.

.

* * *

.

When the fourth time it happened, Todoroki was actually shocked that Bakugou came to his calling.

They stood faced to faced at the rooftop, a limited amount of space distancing them. Todoroki had called him out when lunch break came by applying the traditional way the students liked to use when arranging meeting with someone. He wrote a letter of invitation and dropped it on the blond's shoe locker.

Bakugou's expression was somewhat willing yet impatient. His eyes were in between dull and curious, his gaze was sharp and questioning, and posture was alert yet analytical. He let his glare assert his mind and waited for Todoroki to speak.

"Bakugou, can I kiss you again?" Todoroki asked, contriving his steps as he walked closer.

The blond narrowed his eyes suspiciously but did nothing to back away. "You already did whatever the fuck you wanted last time, what's the damn point of asking for my consent now?"

"Because I want this one to be different." He settled his feet nigh few inches away from Bakugou's and fixed his eyes on him.

The blond clicked his tongue as he averted his gaze, refusing to meet Todoroki's. "Different my ass," he mumbled. When a full minute of deliberation on Bakugou's part had passed, he heaved a sigh of defeat and added, "Fine, whatever. Do what you fucking want."

Todoroki's eyes widened a fraction. He hadn't expected the blond to agree that easily and somehow, all his calculations and predictions were getting astrayed as he was uprightly feeling apprehensive. The butterflies on his stomach became anxious and unrestful.

"Can I, really?" he inquired once again, careful and guarded.

"Just make it quick and let me fucking go already."

Todoroki cleared his throat, watching with caution how the blond recoiled when he placed both of his hands on his cheek and considerately prompted him to meet his gaze. Fortunately, Bakugou didn't protest.

After exchanging eye contact, Todoroki progressed in a steady pace and kissed the blond. He instantly sensed the spark that stimulated his whole being the moment their lips touched. Bakugou was not unresponsive and was leisurely going with it, which gladdened him even more.

Thinking back, Todoroki probably held an undeniable infatuation with the blond following the first time they bumped heads. Since then, he had always been desiring to have his way with him and smother him with affection. He might be one of the people who liked to bully their crush, the reason why he was constantly teasing him. As much as it sounded corny to others, Todoroki could only accept the fact that his heart belonged to Bakugou from the very start.

"Bakugou,"he softly murmured when their lips parted. His eyes remained closed while his forehead was leaning against the blond's.

"What?"

Bakugou didn't move, he was being lax and docile and Todoroki grabbed the opportunity to whisper on his ear while he was still submissive. "I like you."

He pulled away shortly to see his reaction but what greeted him was silence, Bakugou's eyes wandering everywhere but his own. Without any qualm, he swallowed the lump on his throat as he encountered an internal conundrum. _Will I get rejected?_

"You're doing it backwards, bastard," Bakugou replied under his breath, it was so soft that if Todoroki wasn't in close proximity, he would have missed it.

"I guess you're right," he chuckled because yes, he was right. Everything so far was done and backwards, he kissed him first before confessing his love to him. Regardless, he wanted to right his wrongdoings and convey his feelings for the blond. He paused and mentally prepared himself, "Please go out with me."

At long last, the blond casted his eyes on him, observing him with so much scrutiny. "If you cheat on me, I'm going to punch you."

Todoroki laughed, his mind alleviating a lot. "I wouldn't dare."

"If you stop liking me, I'm going to curse you to death."

"That would be bad," he smiled, trying to relax his heart that was jumping in joy. "So, your answer?"

"Fine, yes and I fucking like you, too," he clicked his tongue when Todoroki's smile widened, "even though you are such a manipulative bastard who did nothing but to agitate me."

"Oh, that's sweet."

Todoroki didn't have to hold himself back and just went for it and claimed the blond's lips for the second time. It tasted like bliss, indulgence and all the happiness from finally being together with Bakugou. Every plan and action, every curse and argument, every tease and attack, were all worth it in the end.

 **...**

* * *

I'm accepting all forms of reaction from calm and normal to bloody and trashy, just send me a review if you have some. Thanks a lot for checking it out!


End file.
